The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia plant botanically known as Gaillardia pulchella and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baltorflam’.
The new cultivar orginated as the product of the open-pollination, in November 1999, of the proprietary breeding selection designated ‘NCT-137-1’ (not patented) with a mix of pollen from plants grown from Thompson & Morgan double Gaillardia mix (not patented). The new Gaillardia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during October 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since November 1999 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.